Cómo ser papá en tres sencillos pasos
by Bet-hana
Summary: ¿Qué es quedarse atrapado en el peligroso juego de Sword Art Online? nada, no es nada comparado con esto... Este Oneshot participa en el KiriAsu week 2015, día 7: KiriAsu como padres.


**Este fic participa en el KiriAsu Week 2015 :D**

 **Dia 7: KiriAsu como padres**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sword art online no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Reki-sama.**

" **CÓMO SER PAPÁ EN TRES SENCILLOS PASOS"**

 **PASO NUMERO UNO: TEN UN BEBÉ.**

Lo que parecía ser una tranquila mañana en casa de la pareja Kirigaya, se convirtió en un desastre tras algunos acontecimientos.

– ¡Kirito-kun! ¡Kiritooo! ¡Ven rápido por favor! – Gritaba desde el baño una hermosa joven.

-¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿Qué sucede Asuna? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – Un joven pelinegro con ojos grises entró corriendo, abriendo de golpe la puerta baño, preocupado al escuchar el llamado de su esposa. La joven se encontraba apoyándose de un brazo contra la pared, entre sus pies se podía ver un charco de "agua". Claramente se notaba que la joven de cabellos rojizos tendría unos ocho o nueve meses de embarazo.

– Creo… Creo que se me rompió la fuente… – Comentó la chica mirando a su esposo totalmente apenada viendo el líquido que corría debajo de ella.

– Pe-pero… eso, eso quiere decir que…– Su esposo tenía los ojos como plato mirando anonadado a su esposa.

– Significa que el bebé está por nacer…– Terminó la frase Asuna.

– Pero Asuna, el doctor dijo que aún faltaba una semana o dos para que naciera… – Reflexionaba el joven incrédulo ante lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

– Si, pero el bebé dice que es ahora y es ahora… – Apenas y se podía mantener de pie la castaña ya que comenzaba a sentir los dolores de las contracciones. El ojigris llevó a su esposa a la sala y le ayudó a sentarse en el sillón en lo que él iba por la pañalera y todo lo necesario para la llegada del bebé.

– Le pediré a Ryoutarou que venga por nosotros para ir al hospital – El joven hizo una llamada rápida a su mejor amigo, quien no tardo más que unos minutos en llegar a la casa de la pareja con su camioneta, junto a pelirrojo llegó Rika, la mejor amiga de Asuna y la novia del pelirrojo, quien apenas llegó y corrió a ver a su amiga.

Con ayuda de la pelirosa, la joven embarazada logró subir a la camioneta, su esposo tomó asiento junto a ella, con su brazo rodeo sus hombros abrazándola, mientras que con la mano libre que tenía acariciaba su vientre. Asuna sentía mucho dolor en el vientre y se notaba por la expresión en su rostro, las contracciones aumentaban de intensidad, la joven en un impulso por el malestar que sentía, hundió su cara en el hueco que formaba el cuello y hombro de su esposo, buscando consuelo ante aquel dolor que la invadía.

" _Nadie dijo que ser padre era sencillo… nadie nace con un chip o con un programa integrado que te diga cuando estás preparado para ser padre y como debes hacerlo. Ni te indique los pasos a seguir, así tal cual una receta de cocina… nosotros no sabíamos nada… no sabíamos que nos esperaría a partir de ahora. La gente podrá decirte mil cosas y darte mil concejos, puedes comprar cientos y cientos de libros al respecto, pero al final, nada ni nadie te prepara para ser papá..."_

" _Hacer bebes fue muy fácil ¿Pero tenerlos? ¿O cuidarlos? El juego apenas comenzaba…"_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

En la oscuridad se podía ver a una pareja besándose apasionadamente bajo el umbral de la puerta. Tenían una lucha entre si detener sus besos y caricias mutuas para sacar las llaves y entrar a la casa o quedarse a fuera y hacer lo suyo.

– Ki-kirito-kun, espera un momento… no puedo sacar las llaves de la casa… – Una castaña muy sonrojada intentaba sacar de su bolso las llaves para entrar a su hogar.

– Tendremos que hacerlo aquí afuera… – Bromeaba con su amada el pelinegro sin dejar de besarla, su comentario no le cayó para nada en gracia a su esposa, quien como pudo, logró separarlo un poco de ella y así lograr sacar el objeto que buscaba desesperadamente.

Dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta, mientras que el chico no perdió tiempo y la abrazo por detrás repartiendo besos indiscriminadamente por todo su hombros, cuello y espalda. Apenas cerraron la puerta tras de ellos y el pelinegro comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa, ella no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo, retirándole el saco negro que el joven llevaba puesto. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar en un apasionado beso y el ojigris caminó llevando a su amada hasta chocar con pared, la castaña desabrochaba la camisa blanca de su chico hábilmente, él la rodeo por la cintura levantándola, mientras que ella rodeó la tersa cintura del pelinegro con sus piernas. Él chico cargó a su esposa hasta su cuarto.

– Kirito-kun… – Le hablaba entre suspiros con la respiración entrecortada – ¿No deberíamos tomar precauciones? – Sugirió.

– Tienes razón… – El joven comenzó a aflojarse la molesta corbata, que con ayuda de la castaña logró quitarse y la colgó sobre la perilla de la puerta.– Listo… – Y continuó besándola.

– ¿Qu-qué significa eso Kirito-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo?– su esposa lo miraba confundida.

– ¿Hm? Pues tomando precauciones, por supuesto… – dijo como si fuera de lo más obvio.

– Pe-pero…– su esposa seguía sin comprender.

– Es el símbolo universal que se usa para indicar a los demás "no molestar" cuando uno, tu sabes, está en algo importante…– El pelinegro continuaba con sus besos sin prestar atención, empujando con uno de sus pies la puerta del cuarto.

– ¡Pero eso no es a lo que me refería! – Se escuchaba quejarse la joven desde el cuarto.

" _Insisto, hacer bebés era muy fácil, pero lo bueno apenas estaba por comenzar…_

 _No es que no estuviera en nuestros planes tener hijos, o que no lo hubiéramos considerado antes, es sólo que esperábamos que se presentara ante nosotros una especie de señal que nos dijera cuando era el momento y como debíamos hacerlo._

 _Qué tontería, eso jamás iba a pasar…"_

 **Seis semanas después**

Se ve a nuestra linda y confundida pareja sentada a la orilla de la cama sosteniendo una prueba de embarazo positiva. La observaban en silencio hasta que uno de los dos tuvo el valor de hablar.

– Dio positivo… – Asuna habló finalmente haciendo énfasis en lo que ambos ya sabían. Su acompáñate permaneció un momento en silencio antes de hablar.

– Sólo… sólo hay una cosa por hacer… – Volteó a ver a su esposa directamente a los ojos. Ella lo miraba espantada, temía lo peor, temía que su esposo rechazara la idea de tener al bebe y que quizás le pidiera… que él le pidiera… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su esposo la tomó de las manos y le habló dulcemente. – Sólo falta decidir qué nombre le pondremos si es niño… o si es niña… – Las lágrimas de felicidad se le escaparon de sus enormes y hermosos ojos avellana, ambos se abrazaron protectoramente y reían nerviosos.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Varios conocidos de la pareja Kirigaya se encontraban reunidos en el hospital, quienes se corrieron a verlos en cuanto recibieron la noticia, entre ellos se podía ver a Rika y Ryoutarou que llegaron junto a los futuros padres, seguidos de una sobre exaltada Suguha preguntando si él bebe ya había nacido, al poco tiempo después llegaron Keiko y Shino. Asuna apenas sería ingresada a la sala partos, quien hasta ese momento no se había soltado de su marido.

– Asuna-san es momento de que pase a labor de parto ¿Su esposo la acompañara?– Preguntó la enfermera encargada de llevar a la castaña.

– ¿Y-yo? ¿Quieren que yo entre? – Exclamó un muy espantado pelinegro. Al instante sintió como su esposa lo agarraba fuertemente del brazo.

–Tienes que estar conmigo… necesitare algo para morder…– Al pelinegro se le puso la cara azul del terror, se imaginaba lo fuerte que podría morderlo su esposa cuando empezara el parto… no sabía a qué le tenía más miedo, si a entrar con ella o a las represarías que ella tomaría si él se negara. Trago saliva y decidió que la primera opción era la más viable.

Después de una larga espera y trabajo por parte de la madre y médicos, la pareja pudo escuchar el llanto de su pequeño recién nacido y al doctor anunciándoles que era un niño, la enfermera limpió al pequeño y se lo entregó a sus padres, quienes lo miraron con los ojos llorosos llenos de felicidad y con una enorme sonrisa. Asuna fue la primera en sostener al pequeño entre sus brazos, besándolo en la frente y saludándolo dulcemente, Kirito acariciaba con delicadeza la frágil y suave cabecita del bebé, saludándolo y dándole la bienvenida al mundo.

– Eres nuestro pequeño… nuestro pequeño Kazuto – Le decía su padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

" _Ese momento en el que ves nacer a tu hijo y sostienes por primera vez a ese pequeño ser, capaz de llenar de felicidad y de emociones tus días, te das cuenta que tu vida cambiara a partir de ahora, ya que ahora ese pequeño ser, necesitara de ti y tu estarás ahí para el siempre…"_

 **PASO NUMERO DOS: APRENDE A VIVIR SIN DORMIR**

" _La universidad y el posgrado eran sólo un entrenamiento para lo que se avecinaba, las noches en vela recién habían comenzado, dormir se había convertido en un lujo que ya no podríamos darnos"_

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y se podían ver algunas lucen encendidas en la casa de los Kirigaya. Que desde hace unos meses, ahora la habitaban tres personas. Los padres llevaban varios días, semanas, más bien meses sin dormir bien, se turnaban los descansos para alimentar a su pequeño.

Asuna estaba esa noche en la cocina llenando el biberón con la leche que recién había calentado, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida por el cansancio, la leche estaba a punto de derramarse del biberón, cuando Kirito entró justo a tiempo y alcanzó a retirar con delicadeza el recipiente de las manos de su esposa antes de que este se derramara y le quemara.

– Kirito-kun… ¡La leche! Perdón no me di cuenta… – Su esposa estaba muy apenada.

\- Ve a descansar Asuna yo me encargo del resto – Le sonrió dulcemente su esposo, para que ella pudiese descansar un rato.

– Pero mañana tienes que ir a trabajar… debes descansar – Insistía su esposa preocupada.

– No te preocupes por eso, ya dormí lo suficiente, vete a descansar, yo me encargaré de Kazuto – Su esposa lo besó en la frente y luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se fue a descansar un momento.

Así pasaron los días, a veces se quedaban dormidos viendo la televisión, en el trabajo o mientras alimentaban al pequeño Kazuto, que inmediatamente los despertaba con su llanto al no sentir su biberón.

" _Desde el momento en que nos convertimos en padres, el cansancio se convirtió en parte de nuestro día a día, y esto no se terminó ni con el primer año de vida de nuestro hijo, las noches en vela seguían aun con el paso de los años…"_

 _ **Cinco años después**_

– ¡Hey Kirito! heey Ki-ri-to, despierta – Ryoutarou sacudía los hombros del pelinegro que se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre su escritorio.

– ¿Ryou? ¿Qu-qué pasó? ¿Me quede dormido? – Se despertó de pronto el joven un poco alterado.

– Jajaja así fue... ¿Qué pasó, no dormiste bien? – Preguntó interesado su mejor amigo.

– No… Kazuton se enfermó. Anoche tenía mucha fiebre, no se le bajaba, así que lo llevamos de inmediato al hospital… lo examinaron y todo, nos dijeron que no era grabe que sólo tenía un resfriado, nos dieron el medicamento y regresamos a la casa. Asuna y yo nos quedamos toda la noche a su lado cuidándolo… – El pelinegro dio un gran bostezo, sus ojos se veían hinchados por la falta de sueño.

– Jajajaja no te preocupes, mi ahijado es muy fuerte, se aliviará pronto, vuelve a dormir, el jefe salió, cuando regrese te despierto – El pelirrojo le dio unas palmadas a su compañero y se fue a su lugar, Kirito agradeció la ayuda y volvió a quedarse dormido sobre su escritorio.

" _Cuando digo que esto no se termina es porque en serio, esto nunca termina no importa cuánto tiempo pase…"_

 _ **Doce años más tarde**_

Son las dos de la mañana y nuevamente se alcanza a ver una de las ventanas de la casa Kirigaya iluminada, Asuna se asomaba por ella cada cinco minutos muy preocupada.

– Ya son las dos de la madrugada y Kazuto no regresa… ¿Qué hacemos Kirito-kun? Ya es mucho tiempo, hay que llamar a la policía… – La esposa Kirigaya estaba al borde de la desesperación y del llanto al no ver a su hijo llegar a casa.

– Si… sí, creo que llamare a la policía – Fue por el teléfono y apenas iba a marcar cuando vieron las luces de un auto acercarse a la casa. Un joven de unos diecisiete años, con la melena castaña y ojos avellana como los de su madre, llegaba a la casa, apenas entró y Asuna lo abrazó empezando a llorar.

– ¿Kazuto dónde estabas? ¡Mira la hora que es! Tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados – La madre del joven abrazaba a su hijo como si no hubiera un mañana.

– ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que llegarías tan tarde? Estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía – Lo llamó con voz fírmeme pero claramente preocupado el pelinegro.

– ¿Ah? ¡Pero si les avise! dejé un nota sobre la mesa en la tarde antes de irme – Los tres miraron al mismo tiempo la mesa en donde vieron tirado debajo de ella un papel blanco, Kirito lo recogió y leyó en el "Papá, Mamá, voy a la fiesta de Fred, llego como a las dos, no me esperen despiertos" ambos padres se miraron y dieron un suspiro.

– Aun así Kazuto, esa no es forma de avisar a tus padres, tienes que llamarnos por lo menos, estas castigado, vete a tu cuarto… – habló severamente su padre y el joven se fue resignado a su cuarto, antes de entrar volvió a ver a sus padres

– ¡Pe-pero, pero si les avise…! – Intentó defenderse el chico.

– ¡Sin peros, a tu cuarto! – Le ordenó el pelinegro. Él y Asuna esperaron a ver a su hijo entrar al cuarto y se sonrieron.

– Vamos a dormir… – Le propusó su esposa, el ojigris asintió y tomó la mano de su esposa para irse a su cuarto, cuando estaban a punto de entrar escucharon abrirse una puerta llamando su atención. Entre las sobras vieron salir de su cuarto a una pequeña niña de unos 5 años, con cabello negro y ojos grises como los del padre. Estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta frotándose los ojos aun adormilada.

– ¿Yui-chan? ¿Qué pasó? ¿No puedes dormir? – Le habló maternalmente la castaña.

– Tuve una pesadilla… no puedo dormir… ¿Pu-puedo dormir con ustedes?– Ambos padres se voltearon a ver y suspiraron resignados, después sonrieron y Kirito cargó a su pequeña.

– Claro que si princesa…– Los tres entraron al cuarto.

 **TERCER PASO: CONFIA**

" _No importa cuántas personas te aconsejen, ni cuántos libros leas, asistas a platicas, terapias, foros, etc. El miedo a fallarle a tus hijos siempre vivirá en ti, ya que no existe una guía que te enseñe a ser un buen padre. Debes entender que cada vida es diferente, cada hijo es diferente y las circunstancias siempre van a estar cambiando, al igual que tú._

 _Por eso siempre tienes que confiar y creer en ti mismo, porque la única forma en la que sabrás si lo estás haciendo bien, es cuando veas a tus hijos como siempre quisiste verlos, felices, porque al ver sus sonrisas y sus alegrías, aun con todo y los problemas y obstáculos, sabrás que el esfuerzo siempre vale la pena. De esa manera tu sabrás que lo has estado haciendo bien, y es por eso jamás me arrepentiré de ser padre."_

Kirito estaba sentado en el césped escribiendo en su libreta mientras veía jugar alegremente a su pequeña hija junto a su tío Ryoutarou y al hijo de este. Las madres de los niños acomodaban la mesa donde comerían, parecía que ambas familias tenían un día de campo en el parque. Asuna volteó a ver a su esposo que la miraba enamorado desde su lugar, ella le sonrió dulcemente y el pelinegro le correspondió de la misma manera. Tomó de nuevo su pluma y continúo escribiendo.

" _Porque esto nunca termina, esto apenas comienza… "_

– ¡Papi! ¡Papi! – El pelinegro vio acercarse a toda prisa a su pequeña.

– ¿Qué pasó princesa? – La recibió entre sus brazos.

– Papi, le hice una pregunta al tío Ryou, pero él dice que te pregunte a ti porque tú eres experto en eso… – La niña lo observaba atentamente.

– ¿Ah sí? Y de que se trata... – Le dijo haciéndole cosquillas en la pansa a la niña, quien reía a carcajadas.

– ¿D-de donde vienen los bebés? – Preguntó finalmente la niña dejando a su padre pálido y con los ojos como platos.

– Ese Ryou… me las pagará… – Miraba furioso a su mejor amigo, cuando su esposa se acercó a él preocupada.

– Kirito-kun… es Kazuto, dice que estrelló el auto contra un poste, él se encuentra bien, pero no puede encender el carro… quiere que pasemos por él y llamemos a una grúa…– Kirito suspiro y paso su mano por la frente.

" _Ahh… y un consejo más, siempre prepárate para las sorpresas… porque estas estarán presentes en cada momento"_

 _ **K. Kirigaya.**_

 **Y shaaaa! xD ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, a mí me gustó mucho como quedo *o* que para ser honesta, al principio pensé hacer de este fic algo cómico y al final término medio sentimental uwu pero buenooo**

 **Awww lamento tener tan poca creatividad con los nombres… decidí que para no tener que escoger un nombre nuevo para sus hijos, dejé como "Kirito" el nombre real de Kazuto, para que "Kazuto" mejor fuera el nombre del hijo jujujuju y pues "Yui" para la niña xD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Y que el KiriAsu viva por siempre! *u***


End file.
